Thank you
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Je mets T pour être sur ', me connaissant desfoisJe mets T pour être sur ', me connaissant desfois. POurquoi ça s'appelle Thank You. J'en sais rien. Une petite fic de Noël, en deux ou trois chapitre. Il y a rei, kai, tala, tyson. Amour. chap2
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **_Thank you_**

Auteures : Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia

Série : Beyblade

Raison : Noël c'est bientôt!

Couple : devinez :P Kai/Rei/Tala ¬¬ vous auriez pas pensée à Tala, non?

Petite précision sur les ages des persos

Kai - 16/19

Tala - 16/19.

Rei- 14/17

Tyson- 18

* * *

-Je ne t'appartiens pas! Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser! Kai, regarde-moi!

Silence.

-J'ai compris, tu ne veux plus me voir? Je m'en vais, et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi! Je me trouverai quelqu'un de mieux que toi! Quelqu'un qui saura voir que je suis humain! Au revoir, Kai. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi!.

La porte claqua, puis plus rien. Kai ne regarda même pas la porte par laquelle il était sorti. Il n'avait plus de sentiment pour lui, mais comment lui dire? Hé bien, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire. Il était parti de par lui-même. Une bonne chose de faite. Kai l'avait négligé ces derniers temps, il le savait, il en était conscient. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ex petit ami, mais, bon Kai Hiwatari n'avait jamais été bon avec les sentiments des gens, et ce soir de noir lui paraîtrait peut-être plus calme. Pour l'autre il lui semblerait très seul. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Trois ans vous vous rendez compte? Trois ans de pure calvaire pour Kai, mais trois ans de pure joie pour son copain. Il aurait aimé resté en bon contact, mais avec la scène de tout à l'heure, espoirs vains ne ramèneraient des jours lumineux dans leur demeure, et leurs jours passés ensemble en tant que bons amis seraient encore plus loin et plus inaccessibles.

-Au revoir, Tala.

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard.**

-Salut!...Je vous ai eu :P, vous êtes bien chez Tala Ivanov, veuillez laisser votre nom et numéro de téléphone, je vous rappellerez dès que possible! Si vous avez mon cellulaire, appelez-moi maintenant ou pourrissez en enfer!

-Ahah, ton message est très sympa Tala. Je crois que je vais essayer ton cellulaire, j'ai pas envi que tu m'envoies là-bas . Tchiao. //Bon essayons son cell.

-Hallo, wie geht's?

-Salut! Ça va, c'est Rei!

-J'ai l'afficheur sur mon téléphone, je sais que c'est toi.

-Pourquoi tu me parles en allemand alors?!

-Je sais que tu le comprends. Qu'est-ce qui a?

-Ah je voulais savoir, tu sais c'est bientôt Noël, et je…

-tu quoi?

-Si tu me laissais finir tu saurais!

-Bon allez.

-Je fais un party avec des amis, tu veux venir. Dit oui!

-C'est un ordre?

-Si ça te fait venir, oui!

-Je dois amener quelque chose? C'est où et c'est à quelle heure?

-Si tu dois amener quelque chose? À ta discrétion. Chez moi, le 24 à 19h.

-Ok. Ça serait mal vu de pas amener un cadeau à l'ange qui reçoit! En tiut cas qui va être là?

-Hum, arg je sais pas encore. J'ai dit à Tyson qu'il pouvait amener son ami, il a pas arrêter de me demander . Tout cas, tu peux demadner à quelqu'und e t'accompagner si tu veux. Si je donne le droit à quelqu'un je dois le donner à tout le monde. Tout cas, Mao va amener son copain. Il va y avoir Tyson, son ami, Lee, Gaou, Kiki (1), Max et les autres. C'est trop long . Désolé!

-Ahah, ok, ça me va, je viens.

-D'acc-o-d'acc! Viens-tu avec quelqu'un?

-Non. Ça va te faire moins de travail. Veux-tu que je vienne plus tôt pour t'aider?

-Ha! Je dirais pas non! Tyson a dit qu'il viendrait, mais j'ai des doutes…Tu a pouvoir venir à quelle heure?

-Tu me veux quand?

-Ça sonne louche ton truc…Hum tu pourrais venir vers 16h?

-Always! C'était voulu. Allez, je t'embrasse, tchu! À moins qu'il y est autre chose?

-Non, merci. Bye.

-Oh attend!

-Ne?

-Tu vois quoi pour Noël?

-Ah je sais pas, j'aime les surprises, alors vas-y avec se que tu veux…Rien de Louche!

-Ah, buuuhhh, ok. Bye mon ange, fait attention aux arbres sodomiseurs.

-Quoi?

-Y'a des anges au dessus des arbres…

-Ahh, ark! Je ne voulais pas savoir! Bye, je vais faire attention.

-Merci! Bye. Kiss.

* * *

** 24 Décembre 16h00 00**

-Ding dong.

Rei alla voir à la porte, il savait que Tala arrivait toujours à l'heure, mais pas à arriver à la seconde même. Bof, c'est toujours mieux d'arriver à l'heure que de se faire attendre.

-Salut!

-Ça va?

-Oui, mon aide vient d'arriver.

-Oh tu m'attendais. J'ai le droit de te faire la bise.

Un peu plus loin on eu pu entendre un cri. Il devint un peu plus facile de la comprendre, car les voix semblaient se diriger vers eux.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA!

-Tu lui as promis de venir l'aider. Tyson arrête de faire le bébé!

-NNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

De leurs côtés, Tala et Rei se regardèrent te se mirent à rire. Son ami le traînait de force pour le faire venir à temps pour aider le chinois.

-Hé bien, je crois que j'aurai plus d'aide que prévu. Salut Tyson!

-Ah, salut Rei. J'ai du obliger Kai à venir pour t'aider il ne voulait vraiment pas venir, il est horrible non? Tout cas, je te présente Kai Hiwatari, Kai je te prés…Hé ça va?

Les deux plus vieux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Laissant une atmosphère plutôt glaciale planer sur les lieux. Les deux plus jeunes regardèrent avec questionnement. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir eu entre ces deux là?

-Hé! Kaïchou!, Tyson en profita pour frapper son ami à la tête, afin de le réveiller de son cauchemar.

-Quoi?

-Bin je te présente Rei, et toi tu dévisages Tala. T'as un problème?

-Oui, je rentre.

Tyson prit le bras du Russe bicolore et le serra fortement.

-Hé tu as dit que tu venais, tu restes!

-Tu ne m'obligeras pas à rester!

-Laisse-le Tyson, s'il ne veut pas se sera plus pénible pour lui que pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser quand même, non? Heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, si brève fut-elle. Moi, c'est Rei.

Kai regarda pour la première fois dans la direction du chinois, il resta scotcher devant cette vue. De grands cheveux noirs un peu ondulés, ils avaient du être pris dans une tresse il y a peu de temps, qui ondulaient et formaient une rivière de jet. Il se retrouva prisonnier de son regard ambré si charmeur, jamais il n'en avait vu de pareil. Son sourire montrait la pureté de cet ange. Il resta muet devant cette créature, quand soudain il reçut une autre claque derrière la tête.

-Quand on te parle répond!

-Ah laisse faire Tyson, il n'a pas l'air de bien aller. Hiwatari-kun, je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire?

-Il devrait partir, ça serait mieux pour lui, fit un Tala méprisant.

En voyant les efforts vains de son ex rouge, il voulu l'énervé un peu. Il avait quand même promis à Tyson d'essayer de faire du social, si social voulait dire parler avec cet ange, il en ferait. Si énervé son ex venait en prime, pourquoi refuser.

-Kai Hiwatari, désolé. Je pourrais avoir un thé?

-Bien sûr, au jasmin ça vous va?

-Ça me va, merci. Oh et tutoies moi, stp.

-Hai! Si vous voulez bien enlever vos souliers. Je vais vous condure à la cuisine. Hiwatari-kun, je te fais visiter?

-Avec plaisir, merci.

-D'accord, Tala, tu peux t'arranger pour surveiller la soupe, ET Tyson. Merci.

-Mouais.

-Tala? Tu connais Kai?

-Malheureusement, pourquoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

-Longue histoire. Je déteste Kai, point. On était amis et puis on a fini par devenir plus.

-Histoire d'amour qui à mal tournée?

-Kai est un hypocrite, un pervers un…

-Je veux pas en savoir davantage ok, avec le pervers tu m'as perdu.

-Pas pervers dans se sens là! Crétin! Il n'a jamais jouer franco.

-Franco? Stule dans franc?

-Oui, et pas l'argent.

-Je suis pas si con!

-Lâche la soupe, ou sinon Rei va te tuer.

-Nah, il va te tuer, tu dois me surveiller, parce qu'il sait que je vais tout manger. La dernière fois aussi c'était comme ça, quand il est venu me préparer mon souper de fête.

-Pour toi Rei égal Bouffe?

-Non, mais Rei égal maman parfaite :P

-Rei est pas ta mère.

-Mais j'ai jamais connu ma mère, et Rei est la meilleure figure maternelle que je puisse connaître!

-Trouve-toi une blonde…

-Je suis gay.

-Ah, d'accord, trouve toi un chum.

-J'en ai déjà un :P

-Pas Kai?

-Nah lui de doute manière je crois qu'il a flasher sur Rei, comme toi XD, dépêche toi de lui dire tes sentiments avant qu'il passe à l'action.

-Rei ne tombera pas pour se stupide fils de p…

-Respect! Tu crois que Rei à de la boisson?

-Il est mineur, tout comme toi!

-Un party pas de boisson c'est pas un party.

-J'irai pas t'en acheter.

-Ah mange dla mauvais bouffe préparé par mon papy!

-Mais tu sors avec qui?

-Je te dis si tu vas acheter de la boisson?

-Non.

-S'il te plait!

-Hiwatari-kun et moi, on va aller chercher ta boisson Tyson. Content? Je t'entend te plaindre depuis un moment.

-Ah toi je t'aime!

-Garde ton amour pour Max, fit une tête bleu dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine.

-T'en fais pas. Maxou est mon précieux trésor! Je vous laisse Rei:D

-Merci de ta gentillesse Tyson, une préférence pour la boisson, Tala, Tyson?

-Ouais, Malibu!

-Vodkice.

-Tu changeras jamais. Ok. On peut y aller Rei?

-Oui. Tala, si Tyson mange ma soupe tu meurs!

-Mouais il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Dehors, sous neige qui virevoltait dans tout les sens au dessus d'eux Rei ouvrit la bouche pour demander certaines précision sur le fait qu'il connaissait Tala, mais referma tout de suite ses lèvres, et regarda le russe bleu marcher devant lui. Il le trouvait tellement mignon, et mystérieux. Parfait, s'il pouvait dire. Ah il pouvait bien, dans sa tête tout lui .était permis. Tyson lui avait cacher cet merveille, et maintenant il lui en voulait, il pouvait bien omettre d'acheter le malibu…mais Kai en avait pris note, zut.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

Rei resta surpris, et cessa de marcher en direction de la Société des alcools.

-Tu veux savoir comment ça se fait que je connaisse Tala, non?

Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi?

-Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, ton visage parle pour lui. Il suffit de bien le regarder pour comprendre.

-Ah, je suis si facile à lire?

-Certain sont facile, d'autre non, mais je suis pour décrypter les messages corporelle, enfin depuis trois ans que je me pratique.

-Pourquoi?

-Tala et moi on sortait ensemble avant, ça c'est mal terminer, il me déteste, moi je reste de marbre devant lui. Je l'ai blesser car je n'ai jamais tenu compte de comprendre les sentiments. Si je l'avais su, on serait peut être encore ami. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui, et sans m'en rendre compte je l'ai négligé. J'ai changer depuis se temps, je me suis ouvert, mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire avec mon social, Tyson me le répète toujours.

-Je te trouve bon moi. Tu me parle beaucoup.

-Heu, je t'ennuie?

-Non! Je trouve sa passionnant.

-Tu te moques là non?

-Non! Je suis sérieux. Je suis même content que tu me parles, tu avais l'air mal au début mais…tu t'es réchauffé.

-Réchauffer?

-Bien, tu n'es plus timide?

-Ah, allez dépêche-toi je sais pas combien de temps Tala sera capable d'arracher Tyson à ta soupe, elle sentait si bonne.

-Ah merci, j'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde.

-J'en suis sur. Allez.

De retour.

-Tyson! Revient ici! Tu va voir, je vais t'arracher la tête!

-Ah, si tu crois!

-Je crois qu'il a pigé dans ta soupe.

-Mouais moi aussi! Salut! Tala, vient ici!

-Arg, quoi?

-Viens!

-Arg, oui? Aïe!

Rei avait frappé la tête de Tala avec un des sacs de boissons.

-Tu as laisser Tyson mangé ma soupe! Tu es au sevrage ce soir!

Rei retourna au fournaux, regarda l'état de sa soupe, et regarda l'état de la cuisine. Tala avait fait son possible et sa se voyait. Il prit plusieurs légumes qu'il découpa en petits morceaux, et les rajouta à sa soupe minestrone. Pris un peu de jus de tomates et la remis à bon niveau. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, il sentait un regard sur lui, il avait raison, Kai le regardait.

-Tu peux m'amener le porto s'il te plait?, lui demanda gentiment Rei.

-Oui tout de suite. Voilà. Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Oui, tu pourrais me peler les poires s'il te plait?

-Oui. Tu prépares quoi?

-Des poires cannelles, orange et porto. Très bon, tu verras. Tala!

-Oui? Tu peux aider Kai avec les poires s'il te plait?

-Mouais…

-Allez un peu de courage, sinon les autres vont arriver et il n'y aura rien de près!

-Tyson!

-Oui?

-Râpe le fromage!

-Mais j'aime pas le fromage!

-Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je te demande cette tache-là!

-Tu m'aimes pas, c'est pour ça!

-Mouais, c'est ça. Ah tu as déjà fini Kai?

-Oui, tu as autres choses à faire?

-hum, non. Ah, oui! Tu peux me donner le porto?

-Tiens.

-Merci. Tu vas pouvoir recevoir les autres alors. Tu veux bien?

-Oui.

-Merci.

* * *

**  
**

(1) bon tant qu'à prendre le nom de mao pour mariah, tout aussi bien prendre les autres nom chinois des white tigers. Ah j'aime le nom de Kevin! Kiki! calin

bon pouvez être hyper en colère --' hyper décu, hyper... En tk, je voulais faire une fic de noel en one-shot, mais sa me faisait trop de page pour un chapitre alors, je devrais le faire en 2 chapitre sinon 3. M'en voulez pas siouplè. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour faire l'histoire le plus vite que je puisse, mais...arg, je pars au costa rica pour noel et jour de l'an alors, si je poste pas le chapitre2 avant le 23, vous aurez la suite après le 8 janvier 2007 :P

Allez joyeux noel et bonne année si on se revoit pas . Je vous aime tous et toutes :P

Jenfia-¬¬ moi pour cadeau j'.veux que kelkun me débarasse de Somilia 

Kynia-Moi, pour Noël, je veux juste de l'amour et plein de review.

Somilia-Moi pour Noël je veux, des chapitres pré-faits, des idées pour des nouvelles fics, une grosse dinde, de l'amour, la paix, des bonbons, un voyage...et pouvoir niaiser Jenfia. :P

Jenfia-Jte retiens pour ton cadeau toi ¬¬

Kynia-Moi j'ai tout acheté :P

Jenfia-moi aussi.

Somilia-...¬¬ c'est quand Noël?

Kynia-Dans à peine 2jours...

Somilia- Les boutiques sont ouvertes, non?

Jenfia-Oui, mais dépêche toi ¬¬, elle ferme à 21h, il est 17h.

Somilia-Ah, j'ai le temps! Bon ¬¬ salut, moi j'y vais 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **_Thank you_**

Auteures : _Somilia, Jenfia et Kynia_

Série : Beyblade

Raison : Noël c'est passé! --' ouasi je sais, mais bon ¬¬ j'ai plus envi de faire une fic de st-valentin que sa (C'est JenJen qui parle!)

Couple : devinez :P Kai/Rei/Tala ¬¬ vous auriez pas pensée à Tala, non?

Petite précision sur les âges des persos

Kai - 16/19

Tala - 16/19.

Rei- 14/17

Tyson- 18

* * *

Un doux scintillement se fit entendre. Un petit carillon sonna, laissant savoir que les invités venaient tout juste d'arriver. Kai ce dirigea vers la porte, la mission qu'on lui avait donné, ouvrir la porte aux personnes, pendant que l'ange finissait les derniers préparatifs.

-Enchanté. Rei est dans la cuisine, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous pouvez me laisser vos manteaux.

-Ouah! Je savais pas que Rei avait un ami aussi mignon que toi!

Une boule de poil rose s'était exclamer. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de sa 'proie'. Son frère semblait découragé à côté d'elle, il s'excusa envers Kai, et la plaça dans le salon.

-Je suis désolé pour ma sœur. Elle a un faible pour tout ce qui est beau, mignon, blabla. Et elle a déjà commencé à fêter.

-C'est pas grave.

-KAI!

-J'arrive, en direction de Lee, Désolé. On m'appelle aux cuisines.

-D'accord. Est-ce que Rei a besoin d'aide?

-Probablement garder Tyson loin de sa bouffe, a part ça…

Kai se rendit dans la cuisine suivit de près par Lee. Il regarda la salle avec un peu de désespoir. Il voyait très bien pourquoi on l'avait fait appeler. Tyson était tombé dans le porto de Rei, avait foutu du glaçage partout sur le plancher, Tala semblait KO. Rei était couvert de farine.

-Je t'en pris sort le d'ici…, fit un Rei bouillonnant de colère, mais gardant tout son calme.

-D'accord.

-Lee tu le gardes loin de moi ou je l'étripe! Kai, je vais avoir besoin de toi, encore, désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Je suis venu pour aider de toute manière. Bonne chance Lee, surtout qu'il a eu beaucoup de sucre.

Lee sortit de la cuisine, tenant Tyson de peine et de misère, ne sachant pas trop comment il pouvait avoir autant de force. Kai regarda la scène, et se retourna vers Rei, une fois les deux autres sortit. Il se laissa envoûter par cette vision amusante et très adorable qui se trouvait devant lui. Rei était tout couvert de farine, pas de doute il devrait aller se changer. Ses doux cheveux de cendre, était un blanc poudreux. Comment Tyson avait-il réussit son coup? En tout cas, on aurait vraiment dit un ange descendu du ciel, la seul qui couleur qui se laissait pointé était l'or ardent de ses yeux. Une couleur si sublime.

-Ah, Kai, tu peux surveiller la cuisson du 'restant' de mon souper, je vais aller me doucher.

-D'accord, sans problème. Je surveille aussi Tala?

-Haha, ouais quand il se réveillera frappe le pour moi si je suis pas là!

-Avec plaisir.

-Bon, désolé, - -'

Rei sortit tranquillement de son lieu de vie des dernières heures, et se dirigea vers le salon, pour monter les escaliers qui le mènerait à sa salle de bain. Plus facile dit que fait, Mao l'arrêta sec dans son désir, lui pris le bras, et ce mit à se frotter contre lui.

-Ah Rei-chan, tu es tellement beau!

-Mao, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Je dois aller me changer.

-Ah pouquoi? T'es super mimi comme ça! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un ange Rei!

Elle se monta sur ses orteils, et se mit à embrasser Rei, ce dernier fut trop surpris pour bouger, et la repousser. Il resta là, comme sa tout bêtement, les yeux grands ouverts, une chose rose accroché à ses lèvres, comme coller là!

C'est à ce moment que Kai sorti de la cuisine ayant entendu un cris de Tyson, il s'était demander ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé. Il vit une chatte en chaleur accrocher à son objet d'affection, comme ça, comme si de rien était. Et l'autre qui ne la repoussait pas! Bah après tout, il avait du se faire des idées, un ado aussi parfait que Rei ne pourrait jamais être…enfin intéressé par…le même sexe. Il retourna dans la cuisines, et vit Tala se réveillé.

-Tu reviens des morts?

-Ferme-là! Où est Rei?

-Dans le salon en train de se faire embrasser par un truc rose…

-Ah encore?

-Comment ça?

-Jte cause pas toi!

-Ah, pétasse, elle le laissera jamais tranquille!

-Il sort pas avec?

-¬¬ Nah!

-Mais il ne l'a pas repoussée?

-And? Who cares? Il la voit seulement comme une sœur, rien de plus.

Tala sortit de la salle en désordre, mais n'eusse-t-il fait un pas en dehors de la cuisine qu'il reçut un coup sur la tête. Il regarda qui…

-Kai!

-Rei m'avait demander de le faire, c'est de sa part.

-…

* * *

Aie trop la flemme pour continuer –' donc sa va probablement être 4 chapitres, ah maudite flemme

JenJen-enfin j,ai pas eu ce que je voulais pour noël TT.TT

SoSo-moi j'ai eu plusieurs trucs que je voulais une grosse dinde, de l'amour, des bonbons, un voyage...et j'ai pu niaiser Jenfia. Ah le paradis. ¬¬ heu et elles ont eu mes cadeaux après Noël, les boutiques .étaient fermé TT.TT

Kyky-Bin on a eu des review alors, quoi de mieu, et…pour les chapitres préfait, t'en a eu Soso

Soso-Comment ça?!

Kyky-Bin tas pas travailler sur Wish you Were Here, alors -- C'est la même chose

Soso-Ouais, maisc'est moi qui fait thank you, parce que c sencé être mimi, et que si jen si met, elle va me ruiner sa

JenJen-La torture c'est mimi moi je trouve ¬¬

Kyky-va jouer avec ton chat…et trouve des idées pour la suite de WYWH

JenJen-Aller donne la pa-patte kyky

Kyky-de quoi?!

JENjEN-t'es en parti chatte non?

Kyky-T'.enmerde, va jouer avec TON chat.

JenJen-mouais, salut les emmerdeuse (kyky et soso) moi jvais voir Kujo, yé plus sympa --' kas tu me manques!


End file.
